group2boardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Anton
__TOC__ Week 1 Our weekly goal was to come up with a game-idea and try it out. So we started with the group pitching their ideas. The idea we went with was a Tower defensive board-game. We created a paper-prototype where one or two players were playing as the attacker and one to four was playing as defenders. We have a grid-based board that had in the middle a castle the defenders protect. You had gathers that pick resources and then taking them back to the base, and then use them to upgrade attacker’s soldiers. Defenders had upgrades for the towers. We realized the second week that it was not fun to move around on board gathering resources, because it was slow and not exciting at all. Week 2 Our goal this week was to make the game work this time. So we scrap the idea of using a grid-based field and instead had two the players playing both defender and attacker. Each player had their own castle that they had to protect using defense cards to upgrade the towers or set out traps and barricades. And attack the other person’s castle having four roads to choose from each having three tiles to move your soldiers on, and be able to use soldiers of different kinds costing different amount of gold or activation cards to protect them from danger. It was more interesting using cards to do things than move around a big field where nothing happened for several turns. The game has to be more balanced because of the tower being too strong and having more traps to counters the attackers. We have to nerf the towers or give attackers better cards to use or else the attacker will never reach the castle. We don’t want it to be too easy to get in to the castle but not too hard either. Week 3 Our goal this week was to balance the game, because right now the defense is too strong. We started looking at the defense and how much we needed to nerf it. We made tower more expensive and all tower upgrades lying in your castle-pile. That is the pile you lose points from if an attacker gets to your castle. When they do you pick up a card from that pile as much damage you just took, you have eight cards and when they are all gone you lose the game. Now the player will be able to upgrade towers and get better defense. We also made more archers so you can shoot down towers with. We also made catapults that work like an archer but with more hp and damage. We also looked at other cards that needed to cost more so they wouldn’t too powerful like trap-cards. We had play-testing on Friday and the result was that games were faster but towers were still too good. So next week will analyze how we can balance it more, to make the game functional and fair. Week 4 Our goal this week was to balance the game so that offensive cards would be more attractive. We force the player to pick up a card from both piles, and giving the player a card limit in the player’s hand. That way the player will be forced to use offensive cards. We also made barricades more expensive, so that he wants to play offensive cards because they are less expensive. More than that the game is balanced and has enough variety to keep the players interest. Not much has change more than that.